Destiny: A Percy Jackson and Assassin's Creed Fanfiction
by SarthakBikramPanta
Summary: After being betrayed Percy flees to England. There, he is almost killed by hellhounds but is saved by three mysterious people wearing hoods and eagle emblems. Now three years later Thalia is saved in a monster attack by a hooded figure with an eagle emblem, who calls himself...Altair, the Master Assassin.
1. Prologue

**Destiny: A Percy Jackson and Assassin's Creed Crossover**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the creed

Percy stumbled over the ledge of logs as he fell down on his butt. Blinking back tears he stood up back again trying to shrug off the pain as eh continued forward. Now you may be questioning yourself, why the hell is the twice-time savior of Olympus running away? Well if you have not guessed already, what the hell do you think is the most painful thing that could happen to a person with Loyalty as a fatal flaw?

Betrayal.

Dennis Swift was a new kid of Zeus after the Giant war that came to camp. At first he was fine and bearable. Percy even found a swordsman in him that could seldom challenge him other than Clarisse and Annabeth. But then he went on quest to kill the hydra and came back successful. Thought he would learn little or two about modesty. But he came back as an arrogant swine. The worst thing was people started to follow him. And sometime later Annabeth broke up with him by saying 'she wanted to pursue her education first and romance second'. For some weeks Percy bought it. Slowly he found some implications that Annabeth was a lot closer to Dennis than he would have liked. And for some reason whenever he said the reason of his and Annabeth's breakup Dennis's cronies would crack up. Then on this morning he found _his_ wise girl kissing Dennis. Letting lose an earthquake that would make Poseidon and Gaia step back in fear he attacked Dennis and almost killed him. Zeus angry at him for attacking his son, came and banished him from camp. Poseidon tried to argue with his brother but the council overrode him with the others thinking he had gained too much powers as a Demigod. Then Zeus had not only banished him from camp, he also stripped him of his demigod powers.

Percy now could see monsters just fine and kill them with his swordsmanship, which he thankfully still had and with his sword Riptide, which for some reason no matter how many times Zeus took simply returned back to him.

He had wanted to go to his mother and Paul, but knew that his presence would only danger them and his new baby sister Ava. So he ran. He ran from all the way from America and hid on a ship bound for England. Poseidon while forbidden from helping Percy directly allowed the ship to move faster and provided Percy with fresh water every now and then. Percy thought the monsters would not be in England. How wrong he was. The monsters were everywhere.

Back to present, Percy was in a local forest in London as he stumbled his way through. Suddenly a hellhound appeared in front of him. It growled as he lurched back and lunged towards him. Percy uncapped Riptide as he swung it in a wide arc. The Hellhound yelped as it backed away for some time studying him before circling him and then suddenly attacked him from the side. Percy in his already exhausted state was too slow to defend himself. The bite hurt so much Percy saw nothing for some seconds. Percy lay on the ground as the light around him dimmed. Percy tried to get up but four more Hellhounds arrived and each bit a hand, and leg. More pain soared into Percy as he tried to get up. As the bites came in Percy noticed that these hellhounds weren't normal. They were faster, and more bulky plus their eyes were glazed. But he didn't have time to ponder over that.

Percy let out a guttural scream of agony as the main hellhound bit his stomach. Percy lurched back as he suddenly felt the stream nearby getting really angry. Poseidon knew what was going to happen and was not happy. Percy knew it was futile to hope knowing the ancient laws but he hoped Poseidon would interfere. He tried as well. A stream of water attacked the hellhounds but they dodged. The water turned into ice as he it hurled itself to the hounds from hell. It hit two of the five hellhounds as they disintegrated.

Just then Percy heard three swooshing sounds as knives buried themselves into the skin of the hellhounds. The remaining three disintegrated as well. Suddenly three figures dropped next to Percy. According to what he could see they wore white robes with some rope and red color in it as well. They wore a gauntlet as well. The biggest fact was the fact that they wore hoods that covered almost their whole face showing only their mouths.

One of them dropped down to his knee as he carried Percy. The last thing the demigod heard was the person carrying him saying " _You will live brother. You will bring a new ray of hope into the creed."_

X.X.X

 _A year later_

"Do you Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear to honor our Brotherhood in the fight for freedom? To defend mankind and god against the tyranny of the Templars, and preserve free will?"

"I will."

"If the apple falls into their hands the Templars will destroy everything that stands in their way by controlling and harnessing the powers of the gods. Protest, dissent…..our right to think for ourselves. Swear to me that you will sacrifice your life and if need be, the life of your comrades to keep it from them."

"I will."

"Our lives are nothing." The figure reminded him. "The apple is everything. The spirit of the eagle will watch over the future."

Percy nodded as he regarded his mentor. Then another figure strode into the dark room. A woman by the name Janice. She studied him before reciting. "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…."

"…..nothing is true." Percy finished.

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…"

"Everything is permitted." Percy finished once again.

Then Percy took a step forward as his voice trembled with the intensity with which he spoke. "We work in the Dark to serve the Light."

Then Percy flipped his hood on showing only his mouth as it stretched into a grin. "I am….. _an Assassin."_

X.X.X

 _2 years later_

Thalia swore as she dodged a poison strike from a Manticore. The manticore was wreaking havoc in Washington DC and the hunters were assigned to kill it. Artemis was in a meeting on Olympus and now the hunters were separated by a sly move from the manticore. Though talking about monsters something was happening. Something peculiar. They were much stronger than before. Their speed was enhanced and their strength had been tripled. This had started to happen right after… _his_ disappearance. It still hurt to think about Percy for Thalia. She had wanted to kill Annabeth and her father when she heard what had happened. For all she knew he was already dead and in the Underworld.

Thalia notched an arrow and let it fly at the manticore. The manticore swatted it away and sent more of its poison shots at Thalia. Thalia dodged them as she notched five arrows and let them fly at the monster. The monster reared back a bit in pain before letting out a roar in challenge as it raced towards her. With surprising speed the monster cornered Thalia. Thalia withdrew her knives and was about to make a move against it just when the monster's face turned from one of glee to horror.

It disintegrated into dust. When the dust cleared Thalia saw a man looking at her. His most distinguishable feature was a hood that covered most of his face only showing his mouth. On the hood was an emblem of an eagle. He had a bow across his body white robes with a quiver behind him on his back. He had a sword hilt on his belt and wore two gauntlets. He also had two daggers in his boots. He came forward and offered his hand to thalia. Thalia gratefully took it and then stumbled for some minutes trying to regain her balance. Then she turned to the stranger and asked "Thank you for rescuing me but who are you?"

The man seemed to grin as a twinkle of cheekiness twinkled in his teeth before answering.

"Call me…Altair, the Master Assassin."

END OF CHAPTER

SO HOW IS IT? I TRIED A FIRST WITH A PERCY AND ASSASSIN'S CREED CROSSOVER SO YEAH REVIEWS PLEASE.


	2. Confusion

**Destiny: A Percy Jackson and Assassin's Creed Fan-fiction**

Chapter 2: Confusion

"What happened with the Manticore, Thalia?" Artemis asked as she regarded her lieutenant.

"Like I said milady, there was this guy in a hood who killed the Manticore and saved me from being skewered." Thalia replied for what happened to be the fourth time.

Artemis adopted a thinking pose as she said "Who do you think he could be?"

Thalia shrugged. "I do not know. He wore a hood with an eagle emblem, plus had a variety of weapons in his robe."

Artemis nodded as she stood up. "This should be relayed to the Olympians. Make Camp Thalia. I will come back later."

Artemis flashed towards Mount Olympus. In the throne room Zeus was sitting in his throne. "What is it that you want daughter?"

"Call the council. I wish to relay news." Artemis said as Zeus nodded. He threw his master-bolt to the ground as thunder rumbled. The gods flashed in one by one. Dionysus appeared in a bloom of vines. Demeter appeared in a bloom of flowers. Hera appeared in a shower of peacock feathers. Hestia appeared in a flash of flames. Apollo appeared in a flash of dazzling sunlight. Hermes flashed in normally. Ares flashed in enveloped in his war aura. Aphrodite appeared in a puff of pink perfume. Hephaestus appeared in a flash of flames like Hestia. Athena appeared in a flutter of owls. Hades appeared from the shadows. Finally, Poseidon came. You could see he was angry. He had been angry for the past three years. The seas had claimed uncountable mortal lives in the past three years with hurricanes and maelstroms wreaking havoc in the mainlands. We all knew what was causing this. His son Perseus had been banished from Camp Half-blood with his demigod powers stripped from him. Last we had heard from him, he was aboard a ship bound to where, we did not care. At least I did not care. He is a vile male after all.

The gods all looked at Zeus who said "Artemis seems to have something to say."

The gods then looked at Artemis. Artemis took a deep breath and said "This happened about a month ago. Thalia, my lieutenant was ambushed by a manticore that was stronger, and much more intelligent than a normal manticore. The beast cornered Thalia and was about to kill her." At this said Zeus clutched his master-bolt. "From what she said afterwards, the manticore simply disintegrated."

"What? Just like that?" Hermes asked.

"No. She said that someone was behind the manticore. He had killed the beast. Apparently he wore a hood with an eagle emblem and wore robes and then had a variety of weapons with him, some made of mortal steel while some were made of imperial gold and celestial bronze."

While she said Hera's face pales slightly. She looked at Artemis and said "Is there more?"

"Yes. After that little incident, no monster seems to come near us. Even when we chase a monster the monster simply whimpers and kills itself before we can even try. Though about a week ago we captured a monster and tortured it to tell us why they were acting like so."

"And?" Apollo asked.

"It simply said and I quote 'he is back. He has kept a protection over your camp and huntresses. We will not dare to anger him lest we pay the price for it. He would plunge that strange dagger of his right into every section of our body befoe he killed us.'" Artemis finished.

Zeus stroked his beard simply scared by the ferocity of the quote spoken. Hera looked shaken. The other gods looked interested. "DO you know the hooded man's name?" Zeus asked.

Artemis nodded.

"Well, what is it?"

"He calls himself according to Thalia….Altair, the Master Assassin." Artemis said.

Hera simply looked like she wanted to faint. Zeus stroked his beard once again as he said "Very well then. Artemis my daughter I want you to track down this _Altair_ and bring him before the council. Hermes asks any travellers should they know of him. Apollo look for him from your sun chariot."

We nodded as we got ready to flash out. Just then a camper from camp half-blood stumbled in. "Demigod why are you here?" Zeus asked.

The demigod took some breaths as he said "Camp….its…been attacked by…by…..monsters!"

With that he fell down unconscious showing a huge scar on his back side to which all the gods recoiled in shock. Apparently the kid was a son of Demeter because she immediately was beside him and used some herbal magic to start healing him.

All the gods looked at each other before flashing towards Camp-Half-blood. Some of the gods gasped as they saw the bloodbath before them. The monsters were in thousands while two hundred Greek demigods tried to repel them. If they remembered correctly there were 350 demigods before. The gods nodded at each other as Zeus drew his master-bolt, Poseidon his trident, Hades his helm, Demeter her sickle, Hera her sword, Hestia her staff, Apollo and Artemis their bows, Hermes his caduceus, Aphrodite her dagger, Ares his sword, Athena her spear, Hephaestus his flaming hammer and Dionysus his whip. They were about to help when they saw all the monsters freeze.

One by one they were being slaughtered by a figure in the back. He wore a hood with an eagle emblem. The hood covered most of his face showing just his mouth. He had a variety of weapons across his robes as he whirled around and killed eight monsters on the spot. He then jumped as he dodged an angry Drakon who blew fire at him. HE closed the distance between them as he simply jumped onto the Drakon and pierced it with something on his gauntlets. The Drakon whimpered as it fell down, its essence already going to Tartarus. Suddenly the Minotaur came forward.

" _You!"_ It shouted.

The hooded figure stopped abruptly as a grin grew to his face. "Well, well if it isn't old beef face, how was Tartarus?"

" _I will kill you! I will torture you and feast upon your flesh Brother of My Original Slayer!"_ The Minotaur roared as he dashed forward and tried to bring his axe down on the hooded figure.

The figure rolled to the side as he within a second drew his bow and notched an arrow. He let it fly. It hit the thigh of the Minotaur as it screamed. It whirled around as he threw another axe at the hooded figure. The guy just jumped and mid-air caught the axe and threw it right back at the Minotaur. The Minotaur looked down as the axe struck its heart. He whimpered as he said " _You bested me for the third time."_

"Well try not to come after me again then ground beef." The figure said as the Minotaur dissolved into monster dust. Seeing one of their strongest monsters being beaten so easily the other monsters started to back off. Only one figure stayed to challenge the hooded figure. Echidna.

"Well, well it's a miracle. I thought your brotherhood was defeated about a century ago." Echidna said as she regarded the hooded figure who had gone stiff.

"The creed will always live on." The figure said as he lunged into action. He held his hands high as the gods and demigods gasped as they saw two hidden blades come out below from the gauntlets. He closed his hands into fists and held his hands in a X-gesture before his chest. This action reminded Hera of a certain Florentine Assassin back in the fifteenth century.

"Well, let's see how good you can fight after all these years Assassin!" Echidna snarled as she sent venom strikes his way.

The Assassin, as he was called simply rolled to the side dodging the venom strikes. He ran forward. Echidna knwing fighting in lose combats would be lethally dangerous released some monster snakes into the ground before her. The snakes which were the size of pythons lunged at the Assassin. The Assassin jumped in between two of the snakes as he thrust his hands on both of the snakes as they wailed and dissolved into dust. The remaining three looked at the Assassin apprehensively before lunging at the Assassin.

The figure simply laughed as in a second three daggers impaled the snakes through the heart. They hissed as they dissolved into monster dust. Echidna backed away as she let coils grow around her and attacked the Assassin. The Assassin chuckled.

"You think I am foolish? Those coils have made touching you incredibly poisonous. They are so poisonous that they could make a god fall into coma." The Assassin stated as the gods gasped.

The Assassin simply raised on of his gauntlets and raised it at the incoming Echidna. A grin stretched into his mouth. "See you in Tartarus Echidna."

With a huge booming sound Echidna fell down to the ground her forehead pierced by a celestial bronze bullet. She was already dissolving towards Tartarus. The so called Assassin looked at the camp once before he looked straight towards the gods. They gasped. They were supposed to be invisible. He mouthed 'Like I said, I am no fool'. And with that he simply disappeared in a burst of speed.

Zeus looked at Artemis. "Is that Altair?"

Artemis nodded.

Hermes then wolf-whistled. "Man that was one heck of a show."

Apollo snorted. "Way to state the obvious Hermes."

X.X.X

After taking care of the Dead much to liking of Hades, the gods called the immortal campers into the war room to discuss.

"So, who do you think he is?" Hades said breaking the silence.

"I do not know nor do I care. All I know is we should thank the guy for helping us." Poseidon said adding his own two cents.

"What is his name? How dare he steal the spotlight from me?" Dennis started ranting. Thalia, who had been summoned by Artemis as she was also an immortal camper simply whacked him over the head. Dennis looked outraged as he started towards his half-sister. Annabeth kept her hand on Dennis's shoulder. The two had a mental argument and apparently Annabeth won. Dennis sat down huffing and murmuring about how the guy stole his spotlight.

"All we know is his name is Altair and the monsters seem to fear him." Hermes stated.

Athena who had been quiet the whole time was thinking. Over the council and the battle she had seen Hera repeatedly being pale. She seemed to know something, Athena decided. "Hera?" Athena asked.

Hera who was still a little pale to the face said "Yes?"

"Every time the hood with the eagle emblem was mentioned in the council you paled. When you heard Echidna say Assassin, you paled. You know something. Tell us." Athena said as she looked directly towards Hera. Hera sighed.

"Wife do you know anything about this man?" Zeus asked.

Hera nodded as she shifted to her roman personality, Juno. The other gods looked at her slightly confused.

"Sister why do you turn to Juno?" Poseidon who had turned to Neptune asked.

"That man is a member of Assassin's Creed." Juno answered.

"Assassin's creed? What do you mean Lady Juno? Is it a secret group or cult?" Annabeth inquired.

Juno glared at her. "It is no cult. If not for the creed, the pieces that my father made would have enslaved humankind by now already." She snapped.

When she said this she paled as the elder god's faces grew horrified expressions.

"Juno…please tell me what you're trying to say is false." Ceres pleaded.

"I am sorry sister, but it is true." Juno said sadly.

The elder god's faces grew even more pale. The second generation of the Olympians and the immortal campers looked clueless. "What! Time-out! What are these pieces Juno?" Dennis asked arrogantly.

Artemis snapped. "Respect her vile male and sit down. We all are curious!"

Dennis grew into an ugly shade of red as he snarled. "Why you virgin bitch….!"

Neptune stood up as he thrust his Trident right into the face of Dennis. "Complete that sentence; I dare you son of Zeus."

Dennis gulped as he sat down. Neptune flickered to his Poseidon personality as he sat down. "Alright enough of this drama what are these pieces?" Hephaestus asked.

It was Hestia who answered. "Our Father Kronos was an evil person. During the First Titan War, we the elder Olympians found out that he had enslaved the mortal populace to fight against us. How in the world did that happen we wondered back then. The mortals we captured simply looked brainwashed and that was because they were brainwashed. You see every time he ate one of his children he took away the dormant Titan energy inside of us and created various pieces out of it. He called them the pieces of Eden. These pieces had the ability to take away the very free will of man. Some examples are: The Apple, The Trident, The Keys, and the Dagger. After the war ended we the gods tried to destroy these weapons but Kronos hid these weapons never to be find, apparently."

"So why didn't Kronos use them in the Second War? It would have made him win easily!" Annabeth proclaimed.

"We wondered the same as well. But later we found out that Kronos himself did not know where the pieces were hidden, they were that secure." Demeter who had reverted back from her roman persona Ceres answered.

The second generation of Olympians and the immortal campers looked shaken. "So….what do you mean Lady Juno about this creed helping mankind from these pieces?" Travis asked.

Juno sighed as she said "Well son of Hermes, the Assassin's Creed or the Hidden Ones as they were once called, are devoted to protecting the free-will of Mankind. They are the bitterest enemies of the Templars?"

"Templars? You mean like the one in the crusades?" Athena asked.

"Just one of their hoaxes. You see the Templars believe that violence is ingrained in the genes of human beings. They believe that for true peace to reign absolute the free will of humans must be stolen. So they have dedicated themselves to find the Pieces of Eden to control humans. Believe they have come close many times for comfort." Juno said.

"What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked.

"In the Twelfth century, Assassin Altair Ibn-La-Ahad witnessed his whole village of Masyaf being enslaved by the Apple of Eden." Juno started but was interrupted.

"Twelfth century but he was right in front of me a month ago!" Thalia said.

"I do not know how he is still alive don't ask. Then in the Fifteenth century another famous Assassin Ezio Auditore Da Firenze retrieved the Apple from the Templars and thwarted many of their plans. He even found the Library of Altair that contained thousands of secrets of the pieces. Then it was Spanish Assassin Aguilar De Nehra who found the Apple and seized It from the hands of the Templars and hid it. Next was Edmund Kenway. A daring pirate and assassin who fought the Templar influence in the West indies and wiped them off the map in the Caribbean. Then his grandson Connor Kenway fought in the American Revolution freeing the nation from the Templar Influence in the British company. Next we have Arno Dorian during the French Revolution. He fought to find the truth of his family and friends and protected France from the Templar Influence. Then we have the Fyre twins who pretty much wiped the Templar influence in England. Some other famous Assassins are Shao Jun, Arbaaz Mir, etc." Juno finished as she took a deep breath finishing the whole monologue.

Poseidon broke the silence with a slight shudder. "Well those _Templars_ as you say have gotten their hands on the pieces for some times too many. I am glad that these Assassins protect mankind from the shadows like this but why have we not heard of them and why d they know about monsters and gods?"

Juno looked slightly guilty as she said "Well….I may or not have been their patron…..?"

Zeus looked at Hera and said "And you did not find it prudent to tell us about them?"

"You are paranoid, I wouldn't want them to be destroyed first and have you ask questions later." Juno said which caused Hermes and Apollo to break into a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?!" Zeus screamed at them.

"They are laughing at you Zeus." A voice interrupted the area.

The gods froze. It was the same voice of the Assassin.

" _That voice…..it is familiar."_ Poseidon, Hestia Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Thalia, Katie, Nico, Clarisse, and Chiron thought.

From the ceiling the Assassin jumped into the war room. He looked at the gods and bowed down to Juno, Poseidon, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes and Hades.

"How dare you bow down to them but not me and the others!" Zeus thundered.

"I respect them, love some of them as well. I don't the two to any of the others here." The Assassin said bluntly.

"What do you mean mortal!" Zeus thundered again.

"Well for starters you are paranoid, and arrogant. Demeter their only cares for her children and cereal. Athena uses her wisdom only seldom and has a huge hubris that makes people detest her. Artemis leads the most prejudiced group in all of history that kills innocent males as well. Aphrodite only cares for sexual pleasure and tragic love stories. Hephaestus, I don't like him for personal reasons. Dionysus cares naught for demigods even though he was once a demigod. He is simply a drunk." The Assassin finished.

The room was deathly silent. The Assassin had simply pointed out all of the god's fault.

"Hey who do you think you are saying stuff like that?!" Dennis shouted.

The Assassin was about to say something when Hera (Who had reverted from her Juno forme) stood up in outrage and said "You will talk to my son with respect or else you will regret it!"

The room was again silent before Zeus shouted "WHHHHAAAAATTTT?!"

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
